Nada cambia ¿verdad?
by yuki7
Summary: Durante una pelea Django y Manny se besan accidentalmente ¿seguirán odiándose después de eso? o algo cambiara entre ellos. DjangoxManny
1. Chapter 1

Estoy escribiendo mi primer fic no puedo creerlo! Denle una oportunidad, este capítulo es algo corto pero prometo que el próximo será mejor

Nada cambia ¿verdad?

Los rayos salían disparados de un lugar a otro, junto con fuertes estruendos y golpes, en toda ciudad Milagro podía escucharse la pelea entre Sartana y White pantera de cada semana, pero esta vez iban acompañados de su nieto e hijo… y Frida aunque no ayudara en nada.

White pantera tomo a su hijo de los hombros para captar su atención,

-Escucha Manny! este es el plan, yo me quedo a pelear con Sartana y Django y tu vas por la policía- exclamo White pantera agitado, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Sartana.

-No lo hare!, puedo derrotarlos a ambos de un golpe! – grito Manny molesto de que su padre lo subestimara.

-Bien! , solo no hagas alguna tontería! – grito su padre antes de saltar hacia Sartana para tratar de destruir su guitarra mística

Antes de que Manny reaccionara recibió un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo y al voltear se encontró con Django, quien le apuntaba con su guitarra mística.

-Con que derrotarnos de un golpe, eh?- Dijo Django con burla.

- Tal vez necesite dos o más- exclamo Manny antes de darle un puñetazo.

Mientras tanto podía verse a una niña con pelo azul escondida en la esquina de un edificio cercano observando la pelea.

-tengo que ayúdalos! Lo único que hago siempre es estorbar- grito Frida mientras jalaba sus cabellos desesperadamente , miro a su alrededor buscando algún arma y solo encontró un paraguas, una escoba y… ¡¿dinamita? Una sonrisa maniática apareció en el rostro de Frida por la gran idea que se le había ocurrido, el día de hoy sería la peor derrota de Sartana.

La pelea ya había durado mucho, ambos estaban cansados y débiles, cuando un gran estruendo y una luz se vieron a lo lejos, ambos rivales salieron volando por la explosión junto con Sartana y White pantera. Django y Manny rodaron por todo el lugar, hasta que Django cayó sobre Manny conectando sus labios, abrieron sus ojos de la impresión sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y sentían que un sentimiento desconocido los envolvía por el beso.

Junto a ellos White pantera, Sartana y Frida veían asombrados lo que ocurría, a Sartana prácticamente se le caía la mandíbula y White pantera casi se desmallaba, Frida decidido esconderse antes de que Manny la culpara por lo ocurrido.

Cuando por fin reaccionó Sartana tomo a Django y abrió un agujero en la tierra para escapar White pantera no le dio importancia y se llevo a Manny y Frida antes de que ocurriera algo más. Sin saber que el problema era más grande de lo que pensaba.

Ahora que lo pienso Django no tiene labios XD. Espero que les haya gustado el fic prometo actualizar pronto. Nos vemos


	2. Sentimientos confusos

...

* * *

><p>En la oscura guarida de Sartana, un joven esqueleto tocaba distraídamente su guitarra mística hasta que su abuela entro derivando la puerta de su cuarto.<p>

-Django! explícame que rayos paso en la pelea!-le grito Sartana mientras lo señalaba con su huesudo dedo.

-Ya te lo dije nana! Caí encima del tigre por culpa de la explosión-

Si claro! y yo me imagine esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que pusiste después de besarlo- dijo cruzándose de brazos con un gran tono de sarcasmo.

-Abuela en primer lugar, el es el enemigo, en segunda es un humano y en tercera pero no menos importante, Yo ni siquiera tengo ojos!

Mientras la _**''**_agradable platica_**''**_entre Sartana y Django seguía, Manny tenía una discusión igual o peor con su padre.

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O 'Brian Equihua Rivera! Te he dicho miles de veces que no fraternices con el enemigo-gritaba enojado Rodolfo a su hijo.

-No fue mi culpa papa, él fue el que cayó sobre mi!

-¿Qué está pasando?- interrumpió Granpapi al entrar en la habitación mientras escondia una enorme joya recién robada debajo de su sombrero antes de que su hijo la viera.

-Gracias a Manny tuvimos que dejar de la pelea por…-

-Así se hace mijo! Sigue asiendo el mal y algún día serás un supervillano como tu abuelo- interrumpió Granpapi con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Por haber besado a Django- termino Rodolfo.

-Bien hecho Manny! sigue así y algún día besaras a…QUE?-Grito –Manny acaso ya te olvidaste de ser un supermacho!- continuo Granpapi después de salir del shock-

-Ya les dije que fue un accidente! yo nunca…-Manny se detuvo al ver al Frida entrando cuidadosamente por la puerta .

-Frida! explícale a mi padre que la explosión fue tu culpa-

-Lo siento Manny solo quería ayudarlos a derrotar a Sartana-dijo avergonzada

-SI! y cual era tu plan? Hacer que besara a Django y que Sartana se desmayara por el susto!

La discusión entre Frida y Manny era cada vez peor y Rodolfo decidió intervenir antes de que tuvieran que llamar a una ambulancia.

-Ustedes dos cálmense y escúchenme bien, Manny tu nunca volverás a acercarte a Django!, Frida jamás interfieras en nuestras peleas! y papa devuelve esa joya que está debajo de tu sombrero!-

Después de que Rodolfo se calmo todos permanecieron quietos y algo asustados por su repentino grito, lentamente Rodolfo camino hacia la puerta y antes de marcharse volteo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar, regresare más tarde y trata de no causar más problemas Manny-después de eso salió por la puerta dejando atrás a su hijo sumamente deprimido.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente todo era diferente, era como si la pelea de ayer hubiera sido un mal sueño. Rodolfo se sentía culpable por la forma en que trato a su hijo y después de meditarlo toda la noche se dio cuenta de que Manny no había tenido la culpa de nada y trato de enmendar su error dándole dinero a Manny para ir al cine con Frida.<p>

Mientras caminaban hacia el cine Manny y Frida platicaban sobre el accidente del día anterior.

-No entiendo porque estas tan alterado, si tu padre ya lo olvido-dijo Frida confundida por la actitud de Manny.

-Es que me preocupa lo que dijo ayer-

-Se que tu padre fue duro contigo pero creo que estas exagerando, además ahora que no volverás a ver a Django esto nunca ocurrirá otra vez-

Al escuchar el comentario de Frida, Manny se sintió aliviado al pensar que jamás tendría otro accidente como ese, pero cuando recordó que nunca volvería a ver a Django se sintió algo...triste?

* * *

><p>La noche ya había caído en ciudad Milagro, Manny y Frida habían regresado a casa después de pasar todo el día en el cine y en los videojuegos, al llegar Manny decido ir directamente a su cama ignorando la oferta de cenar de su padre.<p>

Aunque su padre actuara de forma normal y tratara de acercarse a él, aun se sentía tenso al estar con su padre y prefería alejarse de el.

Trato de dormir pero no lograba poner su mente en blanco y paso horas dando vueltas en su cama, mientras pensaba en el beso de ayer acariciaba su boca distraídamente con sus dedos, recordando la textura de los huesos de Django contra sus labios. Finalmente logro quedarse dormido ignorando que Django llevaba mucho tiempo observándolo desde su ventana.

* * *

><p>POR FIN LO ACTUALIZE<p>

Quisas tarde un poco en subir el sigiente capitulo porque acabo de regresa a la escuela y quiero que los capitulos sean un poco mas largos,tratare de subirlo pronto gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo.

proximamente subire mas fics de esta pareja y un pequeño ChexManny

asta el proximo cap!


End file.
